An Extra Treat
by EmpressKira
Summary: Luffy wasn't sure at first on why he was always on his mind, but now it made sense. Falling for a professor and having his feelings returned? Luffy couldn't ask for anything more! ShanksLuffy. AU!School. Rated M for lemon and limes. OneShot. Poll Story.


**_A/N:: FINALLY! Here is the ShanksLuffy story for the most votes! You know the poll that I have forever on my profile?!_**

 ** _Here it is!_**

 ** _Next I will probably do either SmokerLuffy or MihawkZoro, either way both will be done at some point hopefully soon._**

 ** _So without further ado!_**

 ** _ENJOY! *POOF*_**

* * *

 **An Extra Treat**

* * *

 _Akagami Shanks._

I always admired him so much, like from day one I couldn't pull myself away from him. The man is one of my professors and when I started college I immediately liked him a lot. At first he was a bit off put about my personality, but it only took a few days before he was adapted, which is a record time for anyone I knew. Zoro took at least a week before giving in and became my best friend in high school; which was great that he goes to the same college as me!

I'm getting off subject here!

The reason why I am thinking about Shanks is because… _I can't get him off my mind!_

I don't know what it is but lately I have been finding myself having some very vivid dreams of the man and wake up with a major problem in the morning. Something occurred in me and this type of tension has been building up in me so I'm not sure what it is. I thought about asking Zoro, but for some reason he growls at people who flirt with me, so I thought better. Then there was Sanji, but I don't know how he would handle with it being a guy. Usopp was my other possibility, but he doesn't go here and I wanted to talk to someone in person. Finally, my only option led to Nami.

"You like someone?"

"I think?"

"Well, if you are having sexual dreams about them." This flush found me when she stated that and I soon coughed lightly in embarrassment.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Alright, alright… since I am still getting over my initial shock now, since this is the first time you have had this happen _ever_ … Then it's best to say that you are feeling sexually tense."

"What?" Eyes rolled lightly at my response before rubbing her cheek with a hum as she thought for a moment.

"Poor thing, most boys experience this when they are in their teens, like Zoro…" This look crossed her before she blinked in confusion and looked to me with a serious look. "Wait, you don't like Zoro?"

"Huh? No, why would I?"

"Oh my, this is going to turn bad…"

"…Nami?" A hand waved at me as she smiled lightly with her body twisting to a comfy way.

"Nothing important. Now since you are experiencing this it just means you really wanna get into this person's pants."

"But their pants are bigger than mine." Cheeks puffed out from her with a hand going to lips and she soon began laughing.

"No, no, no! I _mean_ you want to have sex with them!"

"Oh…. _Oh_!" This first answer was realization and then I blushed at the thought of doing that all with Shanks.

"It's cute how you are experiencing this now, so did this person provoke you?" My head tilted in confusion on the question and she waved her hand lightly. "Have they done something to make you start with these dreams?" I put a finger to my mouth in thought and had to think back before remembering something.

"M-maybe."

"What was it?"

"Well… it probably had to be that one time in class…" I thought out loud and shifting in my position as we sat at a café discussing this matter.

"What happened?" Impatience rolled off her tongue as I collected all the events with a blush finding me.

"H-he had stopped a fight I had gotten into and was holding me back from the group of guys telling them to leave immediately."

"When he held you back?" A nod slowly came from me as I thought about how good it felt to be held like that. "It seems that the hold awoke your feelings for them, but be careful Luffy. This is your first love and I don't want you getting hurt by this guy."

"I don't think he would do that, Nami."

"With how people are today, I wouldn't give a minute to bat a lash at how people get hurt these days. I just don't want that to happen to you." Serious eyes flared to me and I began to nod in understanding.

"Okay, I will be careful."

"Now, I would highly suggest keeping this from Zoro."

"I was going to, but should I be worried about if he did?" Lips became tight at the question before she crossed arms over her chest.

"I guess it's okay to tell you." I tilted my head and she sighed out before continuing. "Zoro has liked you since high school."

"Liked me?"

"As in more than a friend…"

"Oh…"

"Don't tell him that I told you."

"I won't, Nami. Thank you for the advice!"

* * *

"So what kind of treat will I get if we win the game?!" I asked out as I leaned over my professor's desk, wasting some of the time I had for lunch.

"Do I always treat you to something?" Shanks feigned his curiosity and I pouted towards him.

"Of course!" A laugh left him as he closed some books with papers being stacked by his briefcase.

"Well, we could do lunch tomorrow if you win tonight." He suggested, which is similar to the other treats, but I didn't mind. As long as I got to spend time with the man I didn't care what we did.

"Yosh! Be prepared for lunch tomorrow then!" I grinned widely at him and pushed away from the desk with pure excitement written on my face. A grunt left him when I moved to give him a hug before pulling away to leave. "I will see you at the game!"

"Oh! Luffy!" I stopped to look back at him as he grinned with a spark in his eye. "If you get a homerun then I will give you an extra treat!"

"Whaaaaa?! No way!" Excitement rolled off of me as I cheered out before pumping my fists before pointing. "You better start preparing that extra treat!" I told him with determination as he laughed out.

"Good luck!"

* * *

After we bowed to the other team, we moved to our coach to get a quick 'good job' and don't get into trouble as most of us planned to hit up a club since we reached a victory. We were released and most of my team mates patted me on the back with grins as I played my hardest tonight. Before I could get stopped anymore, the sight of a certain redhead came into view and I ran over to the man with a big grin.

"I'm surprised you got _two_ homeruns."

"Does this mean that I get an extra, _extra_ treat?!" I asked out and he laughed out before ruffling my hair.

"Of course! You will get all your treats tomorrow, starting with lunch!" A cheer left me with little hops; almost how Link in the Wind Waker game does when he gets a victory.

"Yahoo! I can't wait!"

"Hurry up, Luffy!" I looked over to see Zoro standing on the truck cab's floorboard to view out over everyone leaving.

"Ah! I'm coming!" I shouted over and gave a smile to my professor who returned it.

"Be safe."

"Of course! See you tomorrow!" I gave a tight hug to Shanks before running off with a hand waving in the air so the man knew I was saying goodbye.

* * *

"That was _amaaazing_!" I shouted up as we left my favorite place to have lunch and my professor laughed out from my reaction.

"Of course, I wouldn't take you anywhere else as a treat."

"What's next?! What's next?!"

"Well, I guess you will just have to walk with me to find out." Shanks said next and I made sure to keep up with his walking pace, though it felt slow to me, but I didn't complain… yet.

"It's such a nice day!" I commented and put hands behind my head as I kept my grin.

"I'm glad you didn't drink too much last night, no one likes a cranky Luffy."

"Of course I didn't!" A pout was on me at the end comment, but I kept shut about it as I remembered what my friend told me. "Zoro says I turn out to be a flirtatious drunk or something like that, so he makes sure I don't get that way."

"What a good friend!"

"I know! He's my _best_ friend!" I chirped up as we walked towards the beach side and excitement began coursing through me.

"I bet he's always looking out for you even with the girls." Confusion shifted on my face as I glanced to him and tilted my head.

"What about girls?"

"Hm?" An eyebrow raised in his own questioning before rubbing his chin. "Well you are the Star Pitcher on the baseball team." After a moment of my silence, he took it as a point to clarify more since I did not fully comprehend. "I bet all the girls flirt with you!" He then stated and I hummed out in thought.

"I guess, but I don't like any of them." A shrug left me as I soon spun to take in our surroundings and I felt excitement pump through me seeing a certain dock area. "Are we going to the dock?!" I asked since the sound of screaming and laughter was heard in the air.

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a grin and I let myself jump around before grasping his wrist.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I shouted up as we began making our way with him laughing about my rush.

After buying tickets, we began wandering the area and exploring the stalls set up. From throwing darts at balloons to the spinning tea cups for some dizzy fun. I was having a blast and couldn't help myself as I now had a large stuff animal under one arm from the pitching game to knock down bottles and candy floss in the other. The sugary candy was gone with Shanks picking off a bite or two at different times. The sun had slowly made its way down throughout our fun and we decided to take the Ferris wheel before it became the spot for couples.

We climbed onto the metal bench and let the metal bar click in place along with us clasping our belts. A grin was on me as we were slowly moved so others could get on and I chatted away about a video game I play often online. It was a first person shooter that was popular for its multiplayer, the main story line wasn't all that exciting, but provided some entertainment when you don't have internet for a little bit. When we reached up top, I began to point things out along the horizon as we faced the ocean and the rest of the docks. Shanks joined in on a game of 'I Spy' and we were pointing out around. When we rounded to a stop, I told him I wanted to go through the Mine Railway ride. He agreed with enthusiasm saying it might have some educational value to it and I stuck my tongue out at him, making laughter bellow out.

The ride was soon over and good timing as I noticed the line getting piled with couples. In a way I somewhat imagine this outing as a date, sort of… _in a way_. It was kind of the only way to keep my hopes up since I don't think we would actually get together. Usually stuff like this is a far off dream where the teacher is just trying to be nice and everything is ruined when the student admits their feelings. Which I had talked to Nami about, without mentioning who it pertained to, but I told her that it was difficult and likely to never happen. She was very supportive and seem to catch on, but really I just don't think it would unless he told me he has feelings for me.

 _Gah! Stupid feelings!_

No, no… I shouldn't say that, I love my feelings because it shows how much I have for Shanks.

"Please buckle in!" We were at the mine ride now with us actually being the only ones at the moment. The woman mentioned that most were couples heading to more romantic rides and most people hanging out were probably going on the other rides before it gets dark. So we were in luck! Only ones, in the front row, and that meant we could talk through it without people shushing you!

Our seatbelts were checked before the woman smiled to us with an 'Enjoy!' and we were off. The ride moved forward and dipped down lightly before doing a steady course with things lighting up with a story playing out. Laughter left me at certain parts as I chattered to Shanks about the events. He made some educational points, his professor side kicking in as he smiled when I pouted.

It was only a few minutes in when I notice him put his arm on the back of the bench and he leaned in a little as I pointed out something. The light scent of tobacco was on him and I knew it was from hanging around Ben, another professor and his good friend. Though, the scent that got me the most was the green apple and I really wish I could lean in to enjoy it more. Suddenly a quick jerk of the ride had me hitting back against his shoulder as we went along a curve and was diving down for a short dip. The noise that left me had me feeling so embarrassed and I had to pull myself away with a beaming red face.

Laughter left him as we leveled out on the track and I truly felt embarrassed for being that close. The arm over the back soon moved to wrap around my shoulders and I felt his face press to my head. "Did you get a new shampoo, Anchor?" A huff left me at the nickname, since he used it after figuring out I could not swim for the life of me.

"Yeah, Nami suggested it."

"I thought I smelled strawberries, I couldn't figure out why though!" He pulled away, but his arm stayed in place as he soon pointed out another dip ahead. It was exciting for the most part, especially since this is a short ride, and I figured the end was coming. "Oh, I guess your third reward seems appropriate right now."

"Right now?" Confusion left me since we were on a ride and I had no clue what could happen.

"Of course, let's just say it was a big suggestion from your friend Nami, so close your eyes for a moment." A large grin was on him as I soon puffed cheeks but nodded and did what he said.

I closed my eyes and kept facing him, waiting for my prize and that's when I felt the pressure on my lips. The action caused my eyes to flick open wide to view him as he soon pulled away with a grin. My whole face heated up as light began filling the tunnel as we reached the end. Shifting, he moved his arm as we appeared out into the main room and I began trying to calm my face as the woman was watching. Only a mere look of confusion was on her before we came to a full stop.

"Thank you for riding!" The woman exclaimed as we unbuckled and grabbed our items and left. A shout of glee found me as I talked about the stuff we saw and how it would be cool to live like that. Shanks followed with a large smile as he laughed at certain intervals and we began leaving the grounds.

"That was so much fun! I'm going to get three homeruns next time!" The words left me as I hopped ahead like it was a game and he chuckled out.

"Three? That's a big bargain!" My tongue stuck out at him as I shifted to move backwards with my legs kicking a little higher up than walking normal.

"Bleh, I'm really good!"

"I'm not sure what I would treat you with." A blush found my face at the remembrance before he hopped forward at me to grasp around my waist. "I'm going to run out of things." We were encased in darkness as we were between the street lights and a hand pressed to my giant stuff animal. "Mah, he's huge! How am I supposed to get your lips?!" The playful tone still had me blush before wiggling with giggles as he succeeded and lips hovered mine.

"Nah, Shanks."

"Hm?" Curiosity was on him as I felt my heated face circulate more and I shifted an arm around his neck.

"You're going to give me more kisses, right? I don't have baseball all the time you know!" The pout found me and this snort found him before laughing out. Lips pressed to mine chastely before pulling back to laugh more.

"You're so cute!"

"Ah! I'm not cute!" The arm around my waist tightened so I was against him comfortably and he let his head rest to the large stuffed animal.

"Of course, Luffy. Plus I can't resist now that I have had a taste!" This grin was on him and this whine left me as I felt flustered again. "Let's get you back to your dorm, your roommate might worry." He shifted away to let a finger poke at my nose, making me giggle with wiggles before moving to the side opposite of the stuffed animal. A hand linked together with mine and I leaned into him a bit more as we began walking down the sidewalk with me beginning a discussion on my practices.

* * *

"Did you get a girlfriend, Luffy?" Sanji asked out as I was chowing down on my food and I hummed in a questioning noise before finding a blue eye.

"Hmm?" I hummed again as I still chewed on my food and he shifted in his seat to get a view and this caused Zoro next to me shift to look at my neck. Was the make-up wearing off?

"It seems like you have some cover up going on." The blonde smirked and I remember Nami warning me that he was fairly good at noticing those things since he tried to use it as an indicator if a girl was taken. I swallowed my food with a hand swatting towards Zoro who tugged at the collar.

"Mh, stop! It's nothing!"

"What's nothing?" Nami had her food that she just got from someone that owed her and I looked to her for salvage.

"Seems like Luffy has a girl." Our friend clarified with two fingers lining his neck to indicate and Nami seemed to be calculating.

"I know." A shrug left her as she came over to fully sit down and I saw the guys stiffen.

"You know already and haven't blabbed?" Zoro was shocked, as well as I since I didn't think she would just admit it.

"Well I got them together, _duh_ I know." A wink was at me at the reminder of the mining ride and this blush found me. "Cool your jets, they are totally good for Luffy."

"N-Nami!" I spoke out in a stutter and started shoving more food in my mouth as a nervous tick. A laugh left her before the guys began berating her since they knew I wasn't going to say, but to their surprise.

"My lips are sealed until Luffy is comfortable to tell." Their jaws dropped and I chuckled out as I knew she meant it.

Nami may be a big gossiper, but she knew when to hold her tongue, plus she makes me tell about our dates even this past one where we kind of went a little farther into third base. It kind of makes sense, we have been together for two months and Shanks knew I wasn't very aware on things to do so he took the reins a lot. Which he didn't mind and I was glad because even with me watching videos had my mind swirling with questions and if my dang nervousness would stay down long enough to actually act upon something.

"Oi, Anchor!" My nickname had my ears perk up and I looked for the man to find him approaching with Ben.

"Ah, Shanks, Ben!" I cheered up as I grinned widely and my boyfriend shifted to me so I could grasp around his waist. "Are you giving me a second lunch?!"

"Ahahaha, no!" He laughed out even more when I pouted to him before ruffling my hair. "I came over because I wanted to mention that I will have to change time to six if that's alright?" My head tilted in question at the time change and he leaned with a hand on one side of his mouth and a pout in place. "Ben is being mean to me."

"You keep avoiding your work and even though you try to fruitlessly plan things to prevent them I have to stop it." I could already tell what Ben looked like, eyes slated as he stared to the back of Shanks head with a firm lip line and arms crossed.

"Ah… hai, hai…" Shanks said in defeat and I pulled back with a smile up at him.

"Sure, Shanks! Six it is!"

"Great! You all enjoy your lunch!" A grin was on him as he ruffled my hair once again before stalking off with Ben as they discussed lunch options.

"Another study class? Who are you failing now?" Zoro asked in complete confusion and I noticed Nami hiding her mouth as her frame shook lightly. I shot a quick look before smiling to Zoro with a nervous laugh.

"Ms. Kingston?" Green eyes gave me a look of examining and seemed to let it go.

"If you would stop messing around with your new thing maybe you could get work done." A hand found the table as Nami was bent over trying to cover her hysterics. Zoro merely rolled his eyes, not really wanting to know it seems. "It's your fault, woman. You set them up."

"You're so stupid, Marimo." Sanji stared at my friend and he gave me a look with a smirk and my face flushed in embarrassment.

 _Was it that obvious with just that approach?_

"Huh?"

"Your, hehehe, _jealousy_ is showing Zoro!" Our female friend tried to get herself under control but it seemed a bit futile.

"Wh-what? No it's not!" He raged back and I rubbed at my face at the turn of events.

"The damn bastard isn't going to figure it out, you better just tell him." A blue eye was at me as I knew it to be true and wasn't sure if I was ready for this. My roommate, Bartolomeo, already knew and didn't take it well since he had been subtly flirting with me since I moved in. He was over it by now, but it took a good week. I've known Zoro longer and according to Nami he has liked me since High School. This would be a little harder.

"No! This is funny!" Nami was getting a kick out of this and blonde waved as he shook his head.

"Tell me what?!" Zoro finally asked out loudly which caused our redheaded friend to calm her fit.

"Fine, fine. Luffy?" This nervous twitch came from me as green eyes found me and I rubbed at my cheek.

"Zoro…" An eyebrow raised as I said his name and this blush came onto my face. "Shanks and I are together." Confusion was on his face as I felt my body stiffen at this before something clicked.

"The hickeys are from…" A finger pointed in a direction that the man left towards and I slowly nodded. This blank stare was on Zoro as I felt like I just broke him or he was holding the denial in.

"We've lost him for now."

"You should probably go Luffy." Nami whispered out and I nodded again before slowly escaping as Zoro stared to where I was sitting.

Nami will let me know how it goes later.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lu?"

"Zoro still isn't talking to any of us." A frown was on me as I laid along Shanks lap as he was busy on his phone. Mine was in hands as I stared to the screen of the text that Nami sent me. It merely stated that he was ignoring even Saga right now, his roommate, and that he was holed up in his room. I felt myself sink with a frown as I wasn't too happy that I made a friend upset.

"I'm sure if you just give him time he will calm."

"It's been three days."

"People take time." The phone was moved down as I peered up into grey eyes and he let a hand tug a cheek. "That frown is unlike you, Anchor."

"I'm worried… I didn't want to hurt him." My toes shifted around as I pouted lightly and he sighed out whilst moving the hand to brush through my hair.

"You can't make everyone happy, Lu. Or you would be dating half the planet and I don't share well." This pout was on him and it caused me to giggle before wrapping hands around his neck to tug him more down.

"That would be a lot of people to keep up with." I told him and soon received a butterfly kiss to my nose before arms moved around my waist.

"Yes, it would take forever to have another date with you!" A whine left him as he rubbed his face against mine and I squealed at feeling the scruff. This laugh left him as I pushed away before shifting to sit on his lap.

"I'm hungry." Arms tightened around my waist as he laughed out.

"You are _always_ hungry, Anchor!" This pout found me as I felt the courage to peck lips to his with a flaring blush. "Oh! That kind of hungry?" My hips were grasped as he had my body rock against him, causing shivers to leave me.

This hum left me in thought, "well both." Another laugh left him at my answer before shifting to where I was pressed into the couch with lips finding mine. A moan left me at the taste of cherries from his slushy we got when out earlier. His tongue had delved in when I had moaned and began playing with mine as I tightened my arms to be as close as possible. A hand shifted along my side before disappearing and reappearing. " _A-Aaah_ ~!" Lips shifted to nip at my neck with kisses and a tongue making a trail along my throat. The hand pushed and rubbed a little more against my bulge.

"Someone's really excited!" This slight cheer left him as lips kissed more on my neck and I panted with whines. "Mmh, impatient as ever." The chuckle left him as I huffed out then let out a startled breath when my pants were tugged down with underwear. "I don't think I can wait any longer, so here will do." A hand sneaked to a drawer in his coffee table as I pulled my shirt off and he pulled out some lube.

"Ah, perv!" I stated as he soon laughed a little before watching me as a leg was lifted up. The feel of a finger slipping inside made me groan with an arch.

"Someone's been practicing." A grin was on him as lips kissed at my leg that he held and I moaned when he shifted the digit. Heat flared to the highest as I moaned out with hips bucking as another digit pressed in. The body leaned in as lips breathed heat into my ear. "Did you practice with your fingers? Or with that toy I got you?" The husky voice had me mewling in pleasure as teeth nipped at my earlobe and I moaned with an arch as fingers rubbed against that spot.

" _O-ooohh_ ~, Shanks!" My body shook as I cried out as he pressed a third finger in and I crushed legs against his body. "I-I can't wait- _aahhh_ ~!" I told him as he harshly pressed fingers against that bump and I heard him chuckle.

" _Impatience_ … I have to adequately prepare you so that when I actually," my body was burning up as I grasped his face with eyes blazing to him.

"Shanks!" A smirk was on him as I quivered under him and those fingers slipped out whilst lining up along my erection. Trembles found me with a moan as a tongue licked at my lips and I gasped out as I heard him shifting clothes around.

"You like when I talk like that." The statement had me shivering as he smirked down at me and hands gripped onto my leg and hip. "You also like when I tell you how I'm going to make sure you write everything down or may have to keep you after to _show_ you how to write properly." This groan found me as I felt him press against me with his member prodding at my entrance.

"Th-that's because you do weird things." I told him with another groan as he chuckled whilst pressing in slowly. " _Mmh_ , Shanks~!" I whined as he was being slow and I let hands tug on his shirt so smirking lips could find mine. A hum left him as he gripped onto me before pressing more quickly to fully sheath into me. Lips pulled back as he let my body trembled as I gasped out at the slight burn I felt from being stretched so wide. Kisses feathered against my chin as he moved them to my neck with my hands desperately tugging.

"Alright, alright," he spoke out in a hoarse tone before shifting to tug his shirt off. Hair on his chest were under my fingers as I lined down his torso and he smirked when I felt my eyes wonder more. "Luffy," hips rolled and spikes of pleasure flared through me. "You're not paying attention to my class."

"Sh-Shanks!" My cheeks flared red before gasping as he began sliding out with grey eyes peering to me. A tongue licked his lips as hands rubbed up along my thighs before he harshly thrust in. " _O-oohh_ ~!" My whole body arched as lips met my chest and I shifted hands up to grasp desperately at the couch as thrusts began slowly, but sharp. Moans spilled from me as red hair tickled along my chest as he soon found my neck with nips. Feet pressed into his lower back as I cried out in pleasure as he began picking up on his speed and feeling how he nailed that spot had breaths gasping from me.

"I love you, Luffy." Lips whispered out in my ear as I soon wrapped arms around his neck with cries of pleasure still finding me.

" _Nyaa_ , l-love you! _Aaaahh_!" Chuckles left him as he gripped a butt cheek and angled a little different, but that's all I needed to be set over the edge. Fingers gripped red hair as I felt that boiling in the pit of my abdomen snap completely. I trembled whilst tightening against him as I came onto my stomach with my head back and a breathless moan. His breath hitched as he pressed his forehead into my neck with hands gripping tightly and his thrusts helped spike up my orgasm with gasps finding me for the sensational aftermath. A ragged moan found my collarbone as he rode out his orgasm with a hum following and lips pressing to my throat.

"A plus."

"Shanks!" I smacked a hand to his back and he laughed out before putting hands on the couch for support.

"Well, bonus points because we stayed on the couch." A huff found me with a nice blush forming on my cheeks. Lips feathered one my cheeks as I whined out.

"I want a shower! I feel icky!" The head pulled back with a smirk as he began pulling me up with kisses to my lips.

"Extra credit." My face flushed bright red before I was carried off down the hall.

* * *

"Luffy, do you need to stay after?" The stern tone had me snapping my head to view glaring grey eyes as I was chattering to Saga who sat next to me.

"Ah, no!" I spoke out as I faced away with a hand rubbing my cheek as most chuckled at the interaction. The only _problem_ though was that I felt myself get excited at his words on command.

Ugh, if he wouldn't do it in the bedroom!

Class went on as we were given an assignment and I was able to calm myself. After explaining some other things, Shanks dismissed class and I put my stuff together as I joked about something with Saga since he was telling me about how Zoro was finally being more cooperative. Who knew Saga was actually into him? I bet Zoro is happy to have someone!

"Luffy." The name had me peer down the steps to our professor as he leaned against his desk with a hand pointed to in front of it.

"I will talk to you later, Saga!" I cheered up as we both went down the steps and he merely grinned with a wave. Once exiting, I found myself before the desk as I watched Shanks tugging on his tie.

"I wish you would pay attention!" A scold came out as I soon whined out with a pout and he groaned with a hand rubbing his face. "If this keeps up I will have to come up with some extra credit for you." This blush found my face at the words before he noticed and I squirmed lightly. "I'm being serious, Luffy."

"I-It's your fault!" I complained out whilst shifting my books to hide my slight problem that came back. "Plus I have been doing good! I got my homework done and even Ben is happy about my grades!" I whined out with cheeks puffing out and he sighed out before looking to the door.

"Office, now." A finger pointed and I really did think I was in trouble so I shifted to the other door with him following.

"I'm not lying, Shanks!" I spoke up as he soon closed the door and my back found the wall with him smirking down.

"I know," a finger was under my chin and lips hovered over mine. "I like to keep you on your toes, though seriously pay attention more." This complaint left me as he soon kissed me deeply and I moaned. "I should probably calm down the professor in the bedroom though." A playful smirk found him as I blushed hard. "I could almost feel your arousal."

"Ah! Could not! I wasn't that hard!" My body stiffened as he chuckled out, "you tricked me!"

"Doesn't matter, I got five minutes." Hands grasped my hips as I soon found his office chair with my book going to his desk and hands tugged on my pants.

"W-wait- _aah_ ~!" A mouth found my erection as soon as it sprung loose and I jerked with a deep moan. My hand found red locks as I shifted to have my back arch as he deep throated my length with a hum. Trembles left me as he knew exactly what to do to set me off and a hand gripped the arm of the chair. Labored breaths left me as I squirmed lightly at feeling my stomach boil and my hand gripped tightly. The tongue lapped around the head whilst sucking harshly and then bobbing again. "Sh-Shanks! Imma co- _oohh_ ~!" A moan found me as I bucked into the mouth as he sucked hard and I gasped out with pants as he pulled back with a smirk to me. Hands cupped my face as he brought me to him for a kiss I groaned in.

"I'm going to ravish you later." The words had me blush with a whine as he chuckled whilst pulling back with a thought. "Ah, you better get going, don't want Hawky mad at you!"

"Y-You were the cause!" I spoke out whilst getting up as he laughed out and stood up. Hands worked to getting my pants back as I grasped my book and was on my way out.

"Oh, Anchor." I turned to the man and soon lips found mine chastely. "Dinner at the Pier?" This grin found me with a cheer as I ran out with a hand up.

"See you later, Shanks!" A laugh left him as I made my way out of the room in time to avoid the first person to arrive early to class.

 _Everything worked out perfectly in the end._

 _Ah, I can't wait for dinner!_


End file.
